Love and Lies
by Cat of Flames
Summary: Abigail Owl was a normal girl until she discovered a secret: she was a Demi god. She begins a quest for her paternal parentage and finds her life is full of deceit.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and other characters referenced in this fan fiction and also in the Percy Jackson series are a manifestation of the mind of Rick Riordan and only used by me because I love his stories and wanted my characters to experience what his did.

Chapter 1: A Giant German Shepard  
The day I found out I am demigod started off as normal day really. I am walking to school, Pine Mountain, when I hear growling coming from the woods. I live in Pine Bridge, New Jersey, so I am surrounded by forests all of the time. My curiosity got the best of me, so walk in to the forest and look around. It was a stupid move. A giant German Shepard tackled me. At that moment, I noticed a wooden handled dagger sticking out of the earth. I slash the beast with the sharp, bronze blade. A Satyr, a half-human, half-goat creature, appears out of the bushes making me think I was mental.  
The next thing I know the big hellhound, which is the only name that came close to identifying what the giant German Shepard, exploded into a pile of gold dust.  
"Hi, I am May. You must be Abigail Juliet Owls . No time to talk. Just follow me. We can talk when we are our way to Camp Half-Blood."  
All I could do was nod as she pulled me by the hand, and we started walking. May had red,wavy hair, big, brown cow-like eyes, and no freckles. Her skin was slightly tan and her bottom half was goat. Her goat half was the color of coffee with milk. She had a short, stubby tail. She was wearing an orange camp t-shirt.  
We strolled out of the forest quietly. All that could be heard were the twittering of birds as we walked north through the main street of the sleepy town at 7:30 AM. Blindly, I followed May until we reached Pine Mountain's train station. May went to go get train tickets from the ticket booth. No one noticed us because they were too busy trying to catch their trains.  
May, seeing the confused look on my face, explained, "There is a thing called Mist that makes mortals see what they can comprehend and not some weird creature they think is from a myth."  
When the train arrived at the station, we embarked and searched for the train car with the fewest number of people sitting in it. I was looking out the window as we zoomed toward Long Island when May started talking about Camp Half-Blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Parents  
It was noon when we reached Camp Half-Blood. The sun was high in the sky. After the train ride, followed by a taxi ride, I bent down to stretch my legs. Camp Half-Blood was a big place. Straight down from the top of the hill was a bunch of cabins in a horse shoe shape. Twenty feet away North West was a what May called the Big House. Behind the Big House was the Mess Hall. I also noticed the lava spewing climbing wall,the stables, the strawberry fields, and the arena where some campers were sword fighting.  
May lead me down to the Big House. On the porch of the Big House the were two normal looking men playing a card game.  
" Abigail this is Chiron and this is Mr.D." May said pointing to the guy in the wheel chair then pointing to the guy short, fat guy drinking Coke.  
" Hello, Abigail. I am Chiron. Welcome to Camp Half-blood. May will show you around." Chiron stood up revealing himself to be a Centaur. His human top half sported a lean, slightly muscular chest that sprouted long, bronzed arms. His equine bottom half rose magically from the wheelchair, exposing a brown furred flank and agile legs. A carmel tail swished agitatedly from his rear. His wise blue eyes betrayed his age, despite the long brown mane that hung elegantly against his pale visage.  
The man called Mr. D. issued a grunt of greeting without looking up. Mr. D. had wild, dark brown hair on top of a round, pudgy face. A sphere-like torso rested on top of squat legs. Two fat, stubby arms extended from his chest. He looked like a melting snowman. His eyes were the most were the most interesting thing about him. They were a startling deep purple, like wine grapes or violets. He had bushy eye brows that matched his hair. Short, brown eye lashes shielded his eyes making them confusing to read. Like a drunk man's eyes, they were dull, but at they same time, they held an anger directed at someone. I did not know whom. Deeply, they had an aura of his power and age much like a god. I would have asked if he was Dionysus, but that anger in his eyes reflected a time bomb, and I didn't want to set it off.  
I followed May as she walked off. "These are the cabins. You will be staying in the Hermes cabin in-till you are claimed by your godly parent who ,hopefully, will claim you tonight at the camp fire."  
"Claim?" I asked.  
"Yeah," May said, "The symbol of your godly parent will hang over your head or something will happen that will point you out as a kid of that god or goddess. Oops, I almost forgot. Abigail, did you have a mom or dad growing up?"  
"I have a mom," I replied.  
"Really I would have thought that you would have a dad growing up. You look a lot like a daughter of Athena. With your blond hair and blueish gray eyes. Did your mom talk about your dad at all?" May questioned.  
"Not really," I lied, " My mom just said he was powerful."  
"Hmm," May said in thought. "That means he is probably a major god and already told your mom who he is. Are you sure your mom didn't say anything else?"  
"I am sure," I lied again.  
" Ok, dinner is in an hour. You have to sit with the Hermes cabin, so I will see you around."  
"Bye," I said to May.  
I walked into the Hermes cabin and found my suitcase with some of my stuff inside. After that, I crawled into my sleeping bag on the floor and thought about what my mom told me about my dad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting Pollux  
My mom had always said that my dad was a powerful man. She also said that he had a very important job. Back when I was little, I would always ask if was he a firefighter or a policeman. My mom would just smile and say, "No nothing like that."  
I made a list in my head about what my mom had told me about my dad. The first thing my mom said was that he was a powerful man. Now that I knew the Greek gods were real, it made me believe that he was a major god. That left me with eight Greek gods. My mom had always said that he...ring! The dinner bell.  
I got out of my sleeping bag and quickly changed into my clothes. I started making my way towards the door. After exiting the cluttered Hermes cabin, I let my mind wander back to my unknown dad. My mom told me that most people were scared of my dad, which reduced the list of potential fathers to Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Ares. That couldn't be right, though. I was nothing like the Ares campers with there love of violence and blood shed. I couldn't be a child of Poseidon. Sure, I loved the water, but the ocean scared me, which was quite the opposite of what I had heard about Poseidon's only progeny: the oh so great Percy Jackson. I wasn't so sure about Zeus though...  
bump...thud.  
" Hey, watch were your going!" a male voice exclaimed.  
" Sorry!" I apologized after being startled out of my thoughts.  
I helped the boy up. He had dirty blond tousled hair that hung slightly above his eyes. He had latte colored skin on a lean muscular frame. He was wearing a orange Camp Half-Blood tee shirt and kahki shorts. It was his eyes, though, that were the most fascinating thing about him; they were purple like an amethyst.  
His eyes were not as complex as some to read, but they were challenging to decipher. On the surface, there was slight annoyance. It was understandable considering I had just unintentionally knocked him over while in my reverie. Under that was a combination of happiness and a playful gleam. In the deepest layer of his eyes was a painful sadness.  
" I'm Abigail," I said. I wasn't a social person, but it would have been rude to just leave after unintentionally knocking him to the ground.  
"Pollux, son of Dionysus," He replied and walked away.  
I shrugged it off and continued my way to the dining hall. Ten minutes later, I had reached the dining hall and was standing in line to give an offering, which May had explained as giving the gods some of your meal, so that the gods would not knock you to Hates realm. As I dropped my slice of pizza into the fire, I asked quietly for my dad to claim me soon. Nothing happened.  
After dinner, I still wasn't claimed, but I had chatted with May afterwords, and she said that most kids are claimed at the camp fire. As we sat down at the camp fire that evening, I felt more confident. I was sure to be claimed. I sat down between a girl named June and a boy named Tyler. On the opposite side of the campfire were most of the kids of Aphrodite with their perfect skin and fashionable clothes. Next to them were some kids of Hephaestus with bruised hands and muscular arms from working at the forge. Mixed in through out the campfire were the kids of Apollo with blond hair and California tans. Ten feet away from me there was Percy, son of Poseidon, with his girlfriend Annabeth, daughter of Athena. Away from every one else, hidden in the shadows, was Nico, son of Hades. The camp fire started with the kids of Apollo singing and everyone joining in. While I was singing, I waited eagerly for the symbol of my godly parent to appear above my head.  
After the campfire I headed back to the Hermes cabin, still unclaimed. I was devastated because I was the only new kid that wasn't spoken for. Apollo claimed his daughter,Liz, and Hermes had claimed his son, Joey. I felt dejected. My dad didn't claim me, so he most likely didn't want me, or he was to busy to care. This thought stung my heart like a wasp. I never cried, yet being uncared for by my father was like a new wound, which left my eyes wet with tears. Like all wounds though, it would heal, but it would leave a nasty scar in my heart.


End file.
